Sake Dreams
by HalloweenPanda
Summary: Japan always found Greece calming and a wonderful friend to be around. But what happens when a lewd dream triggers un answered desires? Someone asked me to make a really hot story of Greece x Japan. So I did. :P


If there was one thing that Japan could say about Greece is that he liked cats. And... that was it. Well he also had an obsession with pleasing his mother, and a hatred toward Turkey. But other than that, he was a mystery. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.

But Japan enjoyed his company because he was peaceful to be around. He highly respected Germany and Italy, but they were a little brash with showing such emotions like hugging randomly or walking around without a shirt on. How embarassing. And then those moments when Germany thought no one was looking and kisses Italy, while fondling his bottom. Truely shamless.

That's why it was nice to be around Greece. Quiet, never saying more than what was needed. It was pleasant.

On one particular day, Japan had given him a pair of cat ears after they were discussing cats that day. He looked rather cute.

He was very grateful for the gift that on Japan's next visit he gave him a pair of cat ears as well. Of course the man tried to politely refuse, but the Greek simply popped them on his head. And then he got very quiet all of a sudden and simply stared at the other.

Not understanding what was the matter, Honda asked if there was anything wrong. But Greece only shook his head and excused himself, saying he had to run an errand.

Japan had watched him rush off, tilting his head with those black cat ears on.

It had been a long while since he last visited after that incident. He was going to visit Turkey that day, so he thought to go over and say hello to Greece afterward.

Lately Turkey has been acting odd too. Insisting on embracing him and asking to spend the night. But he always declined.

Today he was despretly trying to convince him to try a Turkish bath. It was tempting, but he really wished to talk with Greece and promised another time.

Turkey watched the little Japanese man leave, tears welling in is eyes. 'Waaaah.' He wanted to see Japan all cute in the bath...

It wasn't long before Honda found Greece in his usual spot. Under a shadey tree on soft green grass surrounded by his cats. They mewed and purred, snuggling all over the large man who slept soundly.

Honda could not help but smile at the cuteness.

Taking a seat next to the man, he picked up one of the cats and petted it while waiting for Greece to wake up.

He didn't wait long before he woke up.

Greece yawned, stretching his arms over his head. He then turned his olive green eyes toward the new arrival. "Oh, Japan. What brings you here today?" he yawned, a cat flopped over on one shoulder.

Japan lowered his head in a polite bow. "I'm sorry to disturbe your sleep, Greece san. I was visiting the area and decided to drop by for a chat." It was probably good that he didn't mention about visiting Turkey. That was a touchy subject.

"Mm..." the other aknowlaged and simply stared at the other.

In fact he stared a long time, which made Honda rather uncomfortable. "Nani?" he asked, wondering if there was something on his face.

But he only got a silent stare.

"Japan... may I come over to your house today?" he asked out of the blue.

This caught the other a little off guard. "Of course, demo... why so suddenly, if I may ask?"

"I want to drink some of Japan's sake and play with the cat ears again. May I?"

A rather odd reason, but acceptable for the mysterious man.

It was a warm afternoon. The sliding doors were left open to let in the refreshing breeze that carried the early scent of summer. Though it was comfortable weather, Japan served cold sake that day with some apples sliced like bunnies.

Greece sat next to the other on the cool wood engawa, munching on an apple slice and gazing at the clouds over head. Japan picked up a sake bottle from the small cooling tub of ice water and poured them both an ochoko of sake. It was amazing how much sweeter and more fragrant sake was now a days.

Long ago it was prefered warmed due to the old process. But now people could enjoy it either warmed or cool. Though he enjoyed the traditional sake of old, on days like today, a cool sip was just what he needed.

Heracles drank the sake slowly, closing his eyes to concentrate of the flavor. "It's good..." he mumbled, drinking the rest.

"I'm glad." Honda answered back. It was really incredably nice... and relaxing.

Letting out a long sigh, Honda loosened his robes and laid on his side nibbling on an apple slice. Whenever Greece was around he always felt so at ease. It made him want to laze about like a cat.

Out of the corner of his eye, Greece gazed upon this action silently before looking back toward the sky. "If it was night out, your skin would probably glow from the moon."

"Eh?" Now where did this come from?

Greece sipped his sake and continued on. "It's nice and pale, and soft looking to the touch. Your black hair too. It shines like stars when it catches the light. Like a beautiful black cat."

Japan blinked, utterly speechless. What brought all this up?

"And your body structure is beautiful too. Sleek, lithe, and slender. Also cat like."

Was he drunk from the sake already? That must explain it. And perhapse Honda was slightly tipsy as well, feeling his cheeks warm a little. "Um... a-arigato?"

Greece placed his ochoko down and leaned his thick build over the smaller man.

"G-greece san?" the Japanese man stammered, looking up into those olive green eyes that gazed down at him, never revealing any emotion.

"I love the way you look in yakatas." he said softly, running a finger along the edge of the fabric. "The fabric hangs off your supple form beautifully... hiding your sweetest curves from sight." His hand slipped between the lap of the clothing and swept across soft bare skin. Japan shivered, never having his skin touched very often.

"Ah..." he mewed, squirming under the feather like fingers.

Then his obi was pulled away. "Oh... what porclean like skin you have..." he admired endearingly, carassing the silk like skin. His finger pordded the a soft nub. "And such cherry like nipples... so plump and ready to be plucked."

And he did pluck them. Rolling the soften nub between his fingers till it grew taut. Then he tasted it, rolling his tongue over it.

Japan moaned loudly, quickly flushing at the lewd noise he just made. But another followed after, and soon he could only utter such lustful sounds, or go insane frome desire.

"G-greece san..." he gasped, clawing his fingers through the greek man's hair. "Lick me lower, please..."

Japan gasped, snapping his eyes open.

"Ah, Japan. You're awake." Greece was still sitting where he was and eating the last of the apples. "Did you have a nice nap?"

A nap?

Hearing this, the dark haired man seemed to sigh in relief. So it was all a dream. But his face quickly reddened and looked away. Why did he dream that? Then he suddenly gulped, seeing the condition his lower half was in. Thank Kami sama for yakatas.

"Japan? Are you alright? Your face looks a little red." The greek man moved toward him getting very close to his face. Japan blushed even more and felt the sweat beading at his brow. He was so close. That handsome face and olive green eyes stared at him in their usual droopy manner seemed to make his heart skip. Oh, and that wonderful scent. Like olive trees, soil, and river water.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little warm from the sun..." he claimed, quickly looking away to avoid staring into those eyes.

Heracles seemed to understand. "I see... Japan..." His fingers reached out and touched the tips of Honda's hair. Honda caught his breath, his face flushing. His heart gave a loud thump that grew stronger as those fingers slipped through his hair.

"There was a leaf stuck in your hair..." said the brunette haired man, holding up the small leaf.

"O-oh. A-a-arigato..." His heart calmed down a bit but still continued to pound. There was also something else bothering him. What was it, regret? But his quickly pushed those sort of embarrassing thoughts out of his head.

Deciding that it was time to go home, Greece thanked Japan and left; the neighbor hood cats following after.

Seeing him off, Honda closed the door and made way to the bath. He needed a good soak.

Turning on the water, at the coldest temperature, he rinsed himself off... with his clothes still on.

Just what the hell kind of dream was that!

After hours of convincing himself that it was only a dream caused by too much saki and sleeping on a rather warm day, Honda finally calmed down and settled in for the night.

That night he dreamed an old memory. He and Greece were at the old Spartan ruins and discussing their old ways. Such as hunting, studying, and fighting naked.

"Once every ten days, they had their naked bodies inspected." he informed Japan, staring off at the ruins.

"Really?" Japan asked, staring at the ruins as well.

"Want to?"

Just as Japan was about to say no, he was suddenly swept up into his strong arms. "G-greece san?!"

The man brushed his fingers across his lips and stroked his slender jaw. Then, delicatley holding the back of his head, Greece brought their lips together.

Japan's eyes widened, just lips touching lips. They parted for a moment, and then they drew in again, this time a soft tongue gently sliding inside. Honda's body grew limp and fell onto a soft bed that materialized out of thin air.

How hot their mouths melted; clothes pulled away and bare skin licked and kissed. Honda was at the mercy of those smoldering lips, as they licked his already erect nubs that tingled with every lick.

Arching his ankles, his toes dug into the crisp sheets, all senses leaving him. Lower and lower the Greek man lapped his skin, nearing the ripen fruits that oozed it's clear nectar.

"I'll have to inspect you down here as well..." the larger man warned, tugging the pale thigh flesh gently with his teeth. "Every single inch and depth..."

Jumping right out of bed, Honda clutched his chest, despretly trying to catch his breath. Beneath his fingers his heart rapidly pounded in his chest.

What on earth was he dreaming!?

Just like the one earlier that morning... Only more lewd... and hot... and vivd...

Swallowing thickly, Japan noticed the condition he was once again in. Sighing, he held his head in his hand and tried to cool the heat blistering his face.

Why? Why was he reacting this way? Why was he having such perverse dreams about Greece san?

Crawling under the blankets, Honda ignored the aching between his legs and tried to go back to sleep. Just how was he suppose to act when he saw Greece again?

Weeks passed and Japan had yet to see Greece at all during that time. In fact, he was down right avoiding him. Pretending to not be home when he calls, declining any invites for a visit, even running off and hiding after the gathered meetings ended. And after each time he acted this way, he would lock himself in his room for hours of self loathing and blocking perverted images from his mind.

Just the smallest hint of a glance got his pulse going. Of course this was fault on his part, looking out of the corner of his eye to steal a peek at the Greek man, who always looked like he was nodding off. Then Honda would look away flushing darkly, before trying to steal a glance again.

It was ridiculios, a man his age acting this way.

Lately he had been going over the old ways of his people. Specifically the samurais and their traditions with Shudo. Just thinking about those studies made his ears turn red.

Damn it. Due to his sudden blush increase, it was getting harder to stay focused.

After the meeting, Honda hurredly wobbled away. He'd been staring so much at Greece san that his temperature sky rocketed in ten folds. Not to mention it was very warm that day.

His vision bluring, the man stumbled and slipped on the floor, falling backwards. He had expected to land on the hard floor, but landed against a very firm, broad chest. "Japan. Are you alright?"

Instantly Japan's heart quickened at the sound of the voice. Tentavily he looked up and felt his chest give a loud thump.

It was Greece, his muscular arms wrapped around him with those large hands holding him up right.

His words caught in his throat and had to swallow a few times before finally speaking. "Ah, sumimasen, Greece san." he apologized whole heartedly. "I was just lost my footing is all." Oh no... that familiar scent tickled his nose.

"Are you sure? Your face looks awful red..." his deep voice sent tingles down the slender man's back, feeling himself melt into his hold. Like a cat curling into a warm embrace.

"Just... a little warm..." Oh, Kami sama. Was he purring?!

Greece rested a hand to his fore head to check for a fever. "You're a little warm, but not a fever. Why don't I help you home?" he offered, staying beside him to keep his balance.

He wanted to say yes, he despretly wanted to say yes, but he was a man and could handle. "I humbly thankk you for your offer, but I am alright. Really."

"I see..." the Greek man answered, stepping away.

Honda winced, did he hurt him with his words just now? Well, he'd been giving him the cold shoulder for a long time now. He really didn't want to ruin the friendship they'd developed over these stupid unbalanced feelings.

"Uh, Greece san... are you free doyobi?"

And so Japan invited Greece this Saturday for a small visit.

That morning, Japan greeted Greece in his best robes, spending all night finding the right one. "Welcome, Greece san..." he bowed politely.

"Konichiwa, Japan. Is that a new robe? I've never seen that one before."

"Ah, not really. I just haven't worn it lately." which was a lie. At not finding the right attire, he had a tailor called in that very night and finished by morning.

Greece tilted his head. "I rather like it. It fits you well."

Japan's heart fluttered like a bird trying to fly for the first time, but kept his face composed. "I humbly thank you for your kind words."

Since the weather was so nice that day, Honda figured it would be nice to sit on the engawa where the garden was. A shame the cheery blossoms already bloomed months ago, but the late spring flowers filled the scene with color and fragrance to the air.

Heracles had already seated himself on a shaded spot on the porch, leaning back to relax and gaze out at the garden like before. Again it was warm that day, so of course there was cold sake for them to drink, but a special treat was in store. Japan had prepared fruit cream anmitsu.

Sitting together in the shade of the engawa, Heracles and Honda ate their desserts in silence, while sipping cold sake from their ochokos.

Honda was in heaven. He couldn't explain why, but having Greece here with him made his soul at ease. Yet his heart still pounded feverishly. His soft brown eyes, that stared off into the clouds, turned towards the Greek man, and gazed at him.

Always a healthy appitite, Heracles munched on his dessert happily, or at least supposedly since it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Some of the sweet sauce dripped onto his lip, but with the sweep of his tongue he licked away the sticky sauce.

Unconciously Honda licked his lips as well. When he saw him lift a piece of kanten onto his spoon, that same tongue greeted it to his lips.

Honda felt his body growing hot, wondering how that same tongue would feel if it touched his flesh. Realizing his absurd thoughts, he grabbed his ochoko and downed the sake quickly. 'Be gone perverse thought!'

Nibbling on his spoon, Greece suddenly remembered something. "Ah... I didn't get to play with those cat ears last time."

"Ah, nani?" the dark haired man asked, coming out of his daze.

"I wanted to play with those cat ear when I came over last time. But I was so comfy I forgot about it."

"I do apologise. I shall get them right away." Getting up from the floor, Honda retrieved the cat ears and gave them to his guest.

"Arigato, Japan." the man thanked him, toying with the cats ears.

Honda seated himself back down, and poured himself some more sake. Calm and comfortable. With little words needed. That was how this man made him feel, and that... made him happy to the bottom of his heart. How odd it was, that he should feel such warmth from this.

"Japan..." Heracles called out, watching the other.

"Hai-...?"

And their lips met.

Honda's brown eyes widened, his breath stopped, his hearing stopped, the world stopped. Even his heart stopped. A single moment that seemed to go on for forever.

When their lips parted, Japan's face trembled in a shy pink. "G-Greece san... nani..."

"How can I control myself when you make a smile that shines like spring?" the man said. Cradling his face with both hands, their lips touched again.

When they parted again, Japan was taking a breath, but Greece moved in again, and delved his tongue past those soft lips that still lingered sweetness of sake. Soon a new intoxication filled their mouths.

Greece tilted his head and kissed even more deeply. The feel of their soft, silk like tongues slid around each other, trying to savor the sweetness that melted their tatse buds.

All his strength vanishing, Honda became weak in his arms and was held like a limp doll.

Was this a dream? Was this another illusion his mind was playing? But he could taste him so vividly. Feel the heat of his touch burning him and the weight of his body, pressing down on him.

Honda's back felt the cool of wood upon the shaded flooring as he was lowered beneath the man.

The layers of fabric were drawn away and his upper torso lay exposed to the warm spring air.

"What beautiful skin you have, Japan. So sleek and smooth..." Heracles softly spoke, gliding his fingers across his flesh. "And such bright little nipples. Soft and full..." Rubbing one of the nubs under his finger, he pinched it a little, rolling it between his thumb and fore finger. Honda flinched under the touch.

Letting it go, he threaded his fingers through the Japanese man's sleek black hair. He stared at him with those mysterious green eyes that revealed nothing and continued to stroke his hair. "I've always loved your hair, Honda..."

Japan twitched when his name was spoken so causally. It made him feel vulnerable. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head into the light petting, blushing warmly at the touch.

"I always loved how it shinned and fluttered in the breeze. Or how it fell across your brow. I always wanted to touch it. It feels so wonderful. Softer than any cat." he narrated, his words intoxicating the smaller man.

His eyes glanced at the sake bottle sitting in the cooling tub. Picking up the bottle, he pours the cold contents directly onto Honda's nipple. Honda gasped at the coldness that stunned his hot skin. His head fell back and let out a long, lustful moan as the Greek man dragged his warm tongue over the same nipple.

Pouring more, he lapped and sucked the sensative pink buds the tightened in arousal. Japan writhed, his thighs clinging tightly, his toes curling, trying to queal the burning between his legs.

Heracles poured small sips of cold sake across his hot skin and lapping it all up. Filling the naval, he licked it empty, causing the man to shake and mew so sweetly.

Removing the loosened obi, the rest of the robe fell away.

"Oh... so this is what is called the fundoshi..." Herecles exclaimed, admiring the thin fabric the concealed Japan's nether regions. It was already straining against the erection that was completely soaked at the tip.

"You're leaking here, Honda..." the man noticed, licking the clothed tip. The fundoshi unravled and lay dishevled in a tangle with the rest of the yukata.

Honda's cock throbbed under the man's gaze, turning a deeper shade and weeping in shyness at the tip.

Greece watched the quivering member with intrest. "Such a lovely color it's turning." he narrated, dragging a finger up the underside and swirling it around the head. "And so hot... Let's cool it off a bit."

Picking up the sake bottle again, Heracles poured the clear spirits directly onto the swollen cock. Honda cried at the sudden coldness. But it was short lived and cries of coldness were replaced with cries of heat, as the man caught the falling sake on the balls with his tongue and lapped every drop up.

Honda's voice caught in his throat and could only let out wantonly bouts of pleasure. Arching his ankles, his toes stretched tautly in the air. How skilled his tongue was. It stroked his hot skin, and those burning lips kissed and sucked ravinously as they greedily drank up the cold sake that drenched in icy bursts then blazed even more when licked away.

His eyes roll back into his head, his legs spreading wide.

Greece cruely savored every inch of Japan's meat, tracing the tip of his tongue around the very ridge of the head before finally engulfing it into his mouth.

Japan's hips jumped and clawed his fingers into the man's wild brown hair, screaming in ecstacy. His whole body grew rigid and a felt himself spill into the Greek man's mouth.

Heracles licked the bitter cream and swallowed it all. "That was very delicious Honda. Would you like to taste mine this time?"

Pulling his shirt off, showing of his well formed muscles, he pulls his own engorged dick out, the tip spilling with clear lust.

Dishevled and intoxicated, the slender man crawls over to the broad man. Wrapping his slim fingers around the bulging appendage, the skin burning his hands, Honda timidly opened his mouth and licked the head.

It tasted salty and bitter, but the texture urged him to taste more. The head was soft and jelly like, like the kanten in the anmitsu dessert. The head slipped past his lips and into his mouth. Heat flooded inside, nearly gaging him, but the feel of the scorching member on his tongue, and the smoothness of the skin was so appealing.

Honda bobbed his head, gulping the huge shaft and drawing away, ticking the underside with his tongue.

Sitting back, Greece held the back of Japan's head, and gently coaxed him to take him deeper.

Pulling him off, he spreads the man's ass cheeks, takes the sake bottle and pours the remains onto the puckered hole.

Honda shivered at the coldness.

Greece massaged the untouched area with his fingers, relaxing the muscles to allow them to slip inside.

"Ah-haaaa..." The foreign object touched into his most secret of depths. The sake made it easier for those fingers to enter. His hips in the air, and his face buried against his arm, Honda gasped and moaned, his whole body spasiming under those fingers.

Those slick fingers worked restlessly. Squishing and softening, and stretching so he would be prepared for more.

Suddenly those fingers were removed and Honda whimpered, pushing his bottom back for more. "Ieh... hah, more... touch more in there..." he wept, reaching behind and spreading himself open. "Please touch, Heracles..."

Heracles showed no change of expression. Taking one of his hands away from his bottom, he licked the finger tips, sucking on them in a lascivious manner. "I'll fill you up with something much better." he promised.

Pushing Japan onto his back, his silken soft limbs tangled in layers of wrinkled fabric, Greece held his pulsing member and guided it to the small opening. "Bloom for me, my beautiful neko samurai..." And the swollen meat sank into the waiting depths.

Japan instantly curved his spin, throwing his head back to let out gurgling cries. "Oh... Heracles... atsui..." he wept. His eyes shined with unshed tears that threatened to spill out every feeling he had bottled up inside.

"Honda..." Greece whispered to him, kissing his chest. "My beautiful neko..." Withdrawing himself, he sank back in, diving deeper than before.

Their bodies rocked with the motion, the enticing wet gulps of the man's anus ravinously swallowing him up filling the air.

Honda's toes curled into fists and dug into the smooth wood floor while his fingers clung so tightly to hit robes they were nearly ripping.

His mind was blank; the searing rod lancing him to the core. Those brown eyes spilled tears of passion that rolled down his cheeks. "Melting...hah melting... Heracles... hah... I'm going to die... please more..." he cried, his face contorted in lust and desire.

Greece gripped his thighs and raised his hips to slap into him even more. "Honda... your insides are so soft... so tight... and clinging to me so strongly..." Leaning his whole body over, he smiled -a very rare thing- and nibbled on the other's lips. "I've always wanted to make you mine. Ever since we met. So proud. So strong. And aloof. Like a cat..."

Honda gasped loudly, wraping his arms around those muscular shoulders. "Forgive me!" he mewed, dragging his nails down his shoulders. "Forgive me for ignoring you... oh-ah... Claim me as yours and only yours!"

"Then I shall fill your insides with hot milk for my cat..." the Greek man chuckled. "Drink every last drop..."

Just as Honda thought he couldn't be any more out of his mind, the olive eyed man brought stars to his eyes and sent his world into chaos.

"Heracles!" he sreamed, his voice going raw as his spilled his seed between their stomachs.

Heracles lasted far longer and finally came, gritting his teeth as he filled the smaller man to the brim. The intensity made Honda spasm and trigger a dry orgasim. "Ah-ah-aaaaaaah..."

His eyes rolling back into his head, he lay limp on the floor, his flushed body coated in sweat, semen, and hickies.

The warm spring air wafted a nice breeze across the empty engawa where clothes lay strewn about, forgotten by their owners.

In the bathing area Honda panted heavily in the open air bath. Heracles held him tightly to his lap and rocked his length into him.

"Be prepared, my wanton little kitten." he whispered into his ear then biting it. "We will be practicing the teachings of Dionysus all through the night and until dawn..."

Japan's senses had already left him long ago and could not even fathom what his words meant. All that mattered was this moment and nothing else.

[Japanese]  
何 -Nani :What?  
でも-Demo: ...but...  
神さま-Kami sama: God  
済みません-sumimasen: Excuse me/ Sorry  
土曜日-Doyobi: Saturday  
いいえ-ieh: No  
熱い- Atsui: hot


End file.
